Love Through Darkness
by TinyAuGoddess
Summary: With a sudden and tragic loss on her plate, DG struggles to get through the hardest challenge of her life.


_  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man. Also, this story is based on the song "Lullaby" by Josh Groban, and I do not own him either._

Love Through Darkness

The news that shook the entire kingdom came on a foggy, dreary day at the palace. The palace was already on edge due to fighting in the west. Tensions were high as the king and queen sent out a band of troops to ward off any ne're-do-wellers that may threaten the already weak kingdom.

Cain saw this as a chance to get out of the palace. He'd been cooped up inside of the palace for months. As a man there were only so many formal balls he could handle. He was a man's man. He fished and hunted as a young man and to be kept inside all day watching over princesses did not seem like a fun task. He only stuck around this long for DG. The two of them had grown quite close since the fall of the evil witch, even going as far to start something romantic. So it was obvious that DG would not let him leave without a fight.

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered, holding her close. He left a day behind the infantry, making sure no stragglers tried to make their way back. DG looked up at him, her face stern, and her head high.

"I know." She said. Cain pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "It's just hard." She pulled away from him and looked him in his icy eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid, please." She looked up at him hopeful. Cain cracked a smile, a very rare thing to see. He looked above DG's head as the king and queen made their way outside, followed by a group of guards. So much for a romantic departure. He quickly kissed DG on the forehead. DG hardly had time to think anything of it.

She watched silently as he mounted his white horse. She grasped her sister's hand tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. No one except for Azkadellia knew of the involvement and she cherished the fact that her sister trusted her with such a big secret. Who knew what would happen if anyone found out DG and Cain were involved. They stood their quietly as Cain rode off.

"He'll be back before you even know he's gone Deeg." Her sister whispered. She squeezed her hand as a measure of support. DG reluctantly squeezed back, letter her know she understood.

A few weeks later the girls were out riding the land when a messenger met them out on a hill. He approached the young, laughing woman with caution. He knew the news he carried was vital and he handed the envelope with a shaking hand to Azkadellia. He bowed to the woman slowly and turned to leave. Azkadellia didn't know what to make of the odd man and looked over at her sister, shrugging. She ripped open the stationary, trying not to be formal at all. Her face fell as she read the words. With the help of an attendant she slid off the horse, landing in the green grass. DG gave her sister a questionable look and hopped off her horse as well.

"Az, what's wrong?" She said, walking over towards her sister. Azkadellia looked up at DG, her face filled with horror.

"It can't be that bad." DG reached over for the letter, snatching it playfully from her sister's hand. "What is it a love letter from a horrible suitor?"

"Deeg-"Azkadellia tried to form a sentence but it was too late. DG had always laughed at women who fainted in the movies. It seemed so silly and unrealistic. However, upon hearing the news she felt her own legs go numb and it wasn't until she felt Azkadellia's arms around her shoulders that she realized she'd fallen back a bit.

It was hard for DG to cope with at first. Plans were made around her and as a princess; she was expected to put in her own suggestions. Except for Azkadellia, no other person knew about anything going on with Cain and DG. Some saw it simply as a friendship and other's turned a blind eye, happy in the fact that both individuals were happy as well. So now, upon his death, DG could only sit in agony as those around her planned what would happen to him. It was decided on a cold, blustery day that he should be buried next to Adora. It only seemed fitting. A memorial would be placed in the garden in his honor.

"I thought I had lost him before, but now I really have lost him." DG turned to her sister as they left that meeting. She leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. Azkadellia looked around the halls, making sure they really were alone. She watched as DG closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. She reached over and placed a hand on her sister's. DG's eyes tightened together tighter and Azkadellia watched as a single tear fell down the cheek of her sister. It would be the first and last tear anyone would ever see of the young princess. She knew if she cried it would give her away. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"I'll never see him again." Azkadellia didn't know how to respond. She'd always been the one causing pain, not helping to ward it off. She gripped her sister's hand and let her know she was there for her. She helped her sister down the hall and to her room. DG didn't even bother trying to change; she just fell into a heap in the middle of her bed. Azkadellia walked away slowly and stood looking at her sister in the doorway. She heard her mother and father approach her.

"I knew they were close, but this is a bit too much." She heard her mother whisper in her doorway that night. With her eyes closed tightly, she gave the illusion she was fast asleep. However, she hadn't slept in days and she wouldn't for many days to come. Ahamo knew something wasn't quite right as he looked at his oldest daughter.

"Dear, why don't you go get some tea. Calm your nerves." He said. The queen slowly nodded and turned around, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Ahamo turned to Azkadellia.

"They were romantic weren't they?" Ahamo quietly asked his daughter. Azkadellia looked over at her father, trying not to spill the secret. However, there was very little she could hide from her father and Ahamo gave her a knowing nod. "Just keep an eye out for her. I'll keep your mother from finding out. She'd have a field day about this." Ahamo hugged Azkadellia and gave one last look at DG before walking towards the kitchen to help his wife.

The room was dark when DG heard a knock at the door. It had been days since the funeral. Everyone was still worried about the young princess and how she was taking this news. She sat in the back of the car watching as they drove away from the old house. There were statues that moved more than DG did. She went through the motions of living, but still felt empty. A head popped into the darkness.

Jeb didn't even recognize the young woman. Her frame was gaunt and her eyes were dark. She had lost all the sass and bounce she once had and now it just seemed like a shell of who she once was.

"DG I know you don't want to be bothered." Jeb said from the foot of her bed. He watched the covers, seeing if she made any sudden moves. "I just wanted to leave this with you. I found it with my father's things. It's addressed to you." He walked over and sat an envelope on DG's nightstand. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too." Jeb quietly turned and walked out of DG's room. She waited until she heard the door click before she reached over and turned on the light. She stared at the informal letter and his familiar handwriting. She reached over and picked it up, bringing it closer to her. She slowly opened the seal and pulled it over into her lap. She took a large breath and willed herself to read the fine script.

My dearest sweetheart,

If you are reading this, then you know I am no longer with you. I know it sounds somewhat morbid that I wrote a goodbye letter even before I left. I read a book in your father's library about the men of WWII and how they wrote letters back home just in case the did not make it back. They were a courageous bunch of men, so I feel proud to carry on the tradition, even if you may see it as something wrong.

I know it was hard to see me go, but I wanted to do something for the kingdom that didn't allow for the use of make up or dresses. You of all people should know that urge, you remind me of it every day.

So please, sit up, dry your eyes, and move on. I was able to live my life, please don't let me keep you from living yours to the fullest. We've had our time together and now it's time for you to go out on your own and take charge of the O.Z. You are able to accomplish so much and you should live. DG you should live the best you can. I don't leave you a happy man. If I could stay with you I would and I would never leave your side again. It is with a heavy heart, a heart you helped me find, that I must say goodbye. I will always be with you, looking out for you, hand on my pistol, ready to fire. You just need to know where to look.

I know I didn't get to say it much when I was with you, but I love you. I always have and I always will. Take care of Jeb for me and make sure he carries on my work with a solid, forgiving heart. Be strong and hold on. I know you are a fighter, so fight just a little while longer. Until the day I see your beautiful face again. Goodbye.

Yours forever,

Wyatt Cain

_Please leave feedback! Thanks!_


End file.
